Love at First ED!
by Flower princess11
Summary: The Kanker's first day at Peach Creek and seeing the Eds for the first time.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy is the property of Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**Love At First Ed**_

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the town of Peach Creek. School has ended a little over a week ago and the many children who live in the Cul De Sac were enjoying a typical day of the summer, and the infamous Ed trio were up to their usual antics of trying to scam the children with whatever complicated scam they could think up.

But that's not whom are our story is about.

Several yards away from the Cul De Sac, at the _Park N Flush Trailer Park,_ a gross, creepy looking place that the kids usually try to avoid going there. Right there, a new trailer was parked, and a family came out.

Three girls and their single mother, who has just moved the girls there, from their home town of Lemon Brook.

The oldest daughter is a tall girl with curly red hair and bangs that covered her hazel eyes, freckles and a blue tooth covering a gap in between her teeth, after losing it in a fight a few years back. She is also wearing a white shirt with red polka dots, jeans and purple shoes. This is Leela Petunia Kanker, also known as Lee, age 13 and the oldest of the daughters.

The next one is a short girl with short blue hair with bangs covering her left eye, freckles that were like Lee's and she is also dressed in a rather punk/gothic fashion. She is currently wearing a black shirt, green jeans and black shoes. This is Marie Rose Kanker, age 12, the middle child and she looked ready to bite someone's head off too.

The final one is a girl with long blonde hair, a round nose, freckles, buck teeth a d she is wearing a grey shirt, red shorts and red shoes. She is Mayleen Daisy Kanker, also known as just May, age 11 and the youngest and most naive Kanker of the family.

They have just moved to Peach Creek and needless to say, the girls were not exactly pleased.

"What a dump!..."Lee, the oldest, shouted.

"Do we really have to live here, mom?...'May, the youngest, whined.

"I wanna go back to Lemon Brook..."Marie, the middle child, said, her nose wrinkling in disgust over their new home.

Their mother, Gertrude Kanker, a 30-something single mother with long red hair like Lee's, ears like May's and a face like Marie's, who also has hazel eyes and a freckles of her own, that were just like her daughters.

She was tired of hearing their whining.

"Will you three quit whining...this is where we are living and that's final..."Gertrude said in annoyance.

"Girls...the reason I moved us here is because this is a nice neighborhood and a new start for us...just give it a chance..."Gertrude said.

"I thought the reason we had to move was because the cops found you-..." May was silenced by her mother's glare.

"We agreed to never speak of that!.."Gertrude shouted and her daughter's still didn't look happy.

She sighed.

"Come on girl's, this is a new start for us...just try and be optimistic...you have only been here for five minutes..."Gertrude said.

"And we already hate it..."Lee said, stubbornly and Gertrude sighed.

"We are living here and that's that..now I got to go finish sighing the papers the land lord gave us...you three...I don't know...go make some friends or something...'Gertrude said before entering the trailer.

Leaving her daughters outside, still peeved.

"Friends, yeah right?...'Marie said, already missing the excitement of the big city like Lemon Brook.

Especially the boys...

"Come on girls...let's go at least see what this place has to offer..."Lee said.

"Maybe there are some cute guys who live here..."May said, being optimistic.

"I wish..."Marie muttered but reluctantly followed her sisters to go explore this new town that they will be forced to call home.

* * *

_Later_

The three sisters soon arrived to the Cul De sac but saw that it was empty.

"Where is everybody? It's like a ghost town here?...'Marie said.

Suddenly they heard the sound of yelling and something caught their attention.

"Hey, look!..."Lee said as she saw a group of children all gathered, but they couldn't see them yet.

"What are they doing?.."May asked, cluelessly.

"Let's find out..."Marie said in a sneaky voice.

They hid behind a nearby tree and soon saw what all of the commotion is and when they did, the girl's were stunned.

It's...it's...

"Boys!..."The Kanker sisters all said in union as they saw three boys that were around their age, and felt blushes form on their faces.

One boy is really tall, with messy, greasy red hair, freckles and he is wearing a green jacket, jeans and black shoes. He looked kind of sloppy and dopey, but also really cute and May was drooling over him.

The other one is a boy that was wearing a black hat, an orange shirt, purple pants and matching shoes. He looked really skinny and seemed like the brainy kind of guy, but he is really cute and Marie was especially fixated with him.

The shortest and loudest is the one that got Lee's attention. It's a short guy that was arguing with a kid in a stupid red baseball cap and he is wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans and red shoes and Lee giggled as he kept yelling at the other boy.

_"What a man!..."_Each Kanker thought as they looked at each boy that had caught their eye and their hearts were fluttering.

They didn't know who these boys are yet, but one thing they did know is that they are really cute.

They _**like**_ them...

"I call dibs with the one in the hat..."Marie said quickly.

"You can have him...I want me that tall, hunk of a man over there..."May said as she was drooling over the tallest boy.

"The short one is all mine..."Lee said, happy that her sisters and her managed to find some potential boyfriends here.

One for each one of them.

They soon saw those three boys soon leave, apparently wanting to find some sort of 'serial toucher", whatever that is.

"Let's go meet them!...'May said in excitement and Marie nodded.

The two were about to chase after those boys, only for Lee to grab them.

"What do you three think your doing?..."Lee said.

"Ouch! What's it look like, Einstein?! To meet those cuties...'Marie said and Lee shook their head.

"We can't just walk up and say hello like this! We ain't even wearing perfume or make up!..."Lee pointed out and her sisters soon realized her point.

"Girls, we only got one chance at a first impression...we got to make it count..."Lee said and Marie nodded.

May pouted, before saying this.

"But I want to keep looking at them...can't we still follow them?.."May asked.

For once, her sister's didn't call her stupid or deck her...since they actually liked that idea.

Just because those cute boys can't see them just yet, doesn't mean that they can't see them...

* * *

_Later that day_

The Kanker sisters had followed those boys all day long and managed to find out some information on them.

The tall one that May likes is called Ed, he seems to be pretty dumb, but also a real sweetheart and really strong.

The guy in the hat that Marie likes is called Edd or nicknamed _"Double D"._ Just like they guessed, he seems to be the brains of the operation and pretty lanky but still a total cutie.

And last but not least, the short guy that Lee likes is called Eddy and he seems to be the ringleader of the trio.

The girls followed them all day as they watched them tie up and bug a weird kid with a huge head in order to confess to being the so called "serial toucher', who apparently stole a lot of stuff and the other kids payed them.

They kept following them, staying hidden behind the trees, trash cans and shadows all day, even after they bought the jaw breaks, lost them and cursed over their lost.

At the end of the day, by sunset as they watched the three boys leave into their respective girls, the Kanker sisters knew one thing, now more than ever.

They didn't just like these boys...

They are in _**love**_ with them...

"Girls...I think we just found our new boyfriends..."Lee said as they were behind the tree, her eyes still in the direction when her Eddy left.

"_Oh, Big Ed~_..." May sighed dreamily

"_Double D is so cute~_.."Marie said dreamily...

_"Eddy is such a hunk~._.."Lee said dreamily as well.

There is no doubt about it, they love these boys and they want them to be their boyfriends...

"So, when can we meet them?..."Marie asked.

"I told ya..we got to get ready first.. boys that fine don't grow on tree, so we want them to like us...we need to plan this out..."Lee said to her sisters, who didn't argue against her.

Since it was getting late, the three sisters soon returned to their trailer, where their mother was waiting for them, with meatloaf waiting for them, but she looked annoyed.

"Girls, what have you three been doing all day?..."Gertrude asked and to her surprise, she saw the dreamy looks on her daughter's face.

"Falling in love..." May said before she and her sisters sighed dreamily once again, before giggling themselves.

Gertrude heard this and sighed, before muttering _"kids",_ under her breath.

The Kanker sisters ate dinner and then went to bed, each one dreaming of the boy they had fallen for today. They dreamed of the day they can meet them and the boys would fall in love with them too and then they would each become boyfriend and girlfriend, go on dates, have their first kiss and live happy ever after..

Maybe they could even get married some day...

_"Ed..._"May whispered in her sleep dreaming of the tall, good looking boy that made her heart skip a beat.

_"Edd.._."Marie whispered in her sleep, as she dreamed of the sock headed boy that has stolen her heart.

_"Eddy.._."Lee let out in bliss as she slept, as she dreamed about the short but cute boy she is determined to have for her own.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/N(1): _**I hope that you all enjoyed my Ed Edd n Eddy Fic.

* * *

_**A/N(2):**_This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
